friendswobenefitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dad as heck
Davis Don Walker (better known as Dad_as heck, or simply Dad or Don) is a Twitch streamer and co-founder of Friends Without Benefits. Biography Dad was born and raised in Bixby, Oklahoma. He has lived in multiple cities in Oklahoma through his life, including Tulsa, Edmond, and Norman. In 20xx, his apartment was robbed, and he lost multiple possessions, including the majority of his video game consoles. Dad is polyamorous and is currently in an open relationship. Information Dad does not appear to be either lucky or unlucky. He held a long losing streak in the earlier arcs of Mario Party, though these results were not luck based. Dad is very good at skill and movement-based games, demonstrated in his ability to easily maneuver through obstacles in various Mario Party minigames, and his impressive Quake Champions skill. Quotes "I told you, this is the racism podcast now" - ''The Jackbox Party Pack: Episode 1 ''"You can just call me dumb, that's fine, like, I am actually really stupid" - Super Mario 64 "I mean I had sex with a man that one time" - Mario Party 4: Episode 13 "Sound off in the comment if you believe that, fucking dumbass" - Sonic Adventure DX: THE END "I'm gonna put the Wiimote on my balls, ´cause it vibrates a little bit, feels really good" - Mario Party 10: Episode 2 "God damn I wish I was high right now" - Garfield Kart "I don't know man, fucking's not always fucking man" - Custom Robo: Episode 7 "You can only call me daddy if I'm fucking you" - God of War: Episode 5 "I'm sorry, I'm thinking about dicks and...stuff, it's great" - A Way Out - Episode 4 "It's spelled d-y-l-l-o-d-y-l-l-o-o-o-b-z-n" - ''SpeedRunners - Episode 10 In reference to how to spell Dillon's name. Trivia *Dad plays Squirtle and Fox in Project: M. *Dad claims to have a slight drinking problem. He downs a scotch in about five minutes during episode 31 of his and Alpharad's playthrough of Sonic '06, but this could be a natural reaction to such a sanity-crushingly awful game. - ''Sonic '06 *Dad has his nails painted. - Chuck E Cheese's *Dad is a fan of gambling and attempts to do so at any given opportunity during a game. *Dad claims to be poor (probably is), so he eats at McDonald's. - ''Titan Souls'' He then said he’s doing all right while reading this. - Sonic '06 *Dad's go-to character is Daisy. - Mario Party *Don has only seen The Matrix one time. - Sonic '06 *Don does not like the funniest scene in Sonic '06, despite agreeing to watch it twice. - Sonic '06 *Don uses Google Rewards. He used the money from it to rent the Matrix (which takes him 1 minute and 46 seconds to explain). - Sonic '06 *As a result of the viewers and editors paying close attention, Don, also known as Dad_As_Heck, has and will forever have a larger trivia section than Jacob (AlpharadTV). This is because Jacob has made it clear in an episode of Sonic '06 that he was made unhappy, possibly even distasteful, of the fact that Don has a larger trivia section than him, Jacob. Don, in response, laughed. *After episode 34 of Sonic '06 Dad unfortunately quit and was replaced with Dillon. *Don thinks that cross-eyed girls and girls with 'snaggle-teeth' are cute. *Don, at one point, temporarily switched Mario-Party mains from Daisy to Toad in Mario Party 5. He then changed back soon after stating that Toad wasn't lucky. *Don is exceedingly good at Spelunky, as shown by his streams on Twitch, and to a lesser extent, the Spelunky series. *Don and a friend once got drunk, high and ate 70 corndogs between them in a single night. (Citation Needed) *Don is one of the co-creators (the other being Travis) of Carlson Flex The Third, the President of Basketball, in the series NBA 2K17 *Don's favorite bit related to FWOB is him and Alpha having an advantage over Dillon without telling him in the Mario Golf Toadstool Tour series. - Mario Party 6: 50 TURNS! 100k Special! *According to Alpha, Don's dick looks like the tip of a broom. - Custom Robo: Episode 3 *Don has stated that he has a very messed up and bent penis, allowing him to reach interesting parts of the pussy - Spelunky Co-op: Ep 16 *Don can perfect ledge-dash as Falco with a Wiimote *He owns 3 pairs of jorts, as stated in the "Deezus vs. Christopher Robin" stream. Category:People Category:FWOB Members